Terminal
by kikiharuka13666
Summary: Bella becomes terminally ill and Carslie gives her 5 years to live. Will Edward save her or will he let her die?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I walked out of school and was met by Edward. He had skipped most of the day but came to pick me up. He was taking me to the hospital to have some specialized testing done by his father. I was sick but I didn't seem sick. I was losing weight, my skin was pale, I didn't have much of an appetite, and I had dark circles under my eyes. I had recently been getting red patches all over my body and forgetting things. Edward was silent the whole drive. I was too. My father had convinced me to go. I thought it was just a phase. When we reached the hospital Edward signed me in. It was about 3:00. I sat in a chair in the corner flipping through an old magazine. Edward came to sit by me. He seemed convinced that something was wrong.

"Carslie was called to the ER. A family got into a crash and they are short staffed. He'll be with us shortly."Edward informed me.

After about an hour of silence Carslie walked out. He ushered us back and got me a room. He handed me a gown and had me change. He then came back with a tray full of tools. I noticed that there were needles. I groaned. They ignored me. Carslie walked over and started examining me. He started by checking my heartbeat. He didn't need the stethoscope but since a nurse had walked into the room with some more equipment he had to make it look good. He then took my temperature and blood pressure. After that he checked my throat, mouth, eyes, and ears. He then started feeling my neck for anything strange.

"Bella I didn't want to do this but I have too. I can't find anything wrong so I'm going to run some tests and take some samples."Carslie said.

He had me hold out my arm and put a tourniquet on me. He then drew some blood from my arm. The sight of blood made me dizzy and nearly made me faint. Carslie quickly bandaged me up and hid it from sight. He also took a skin scraping. He then hooked me up to the machine the nurse had brought in.

"Bella this is an EKG. It is going to measure you heart rate. So you will be stuck in here with Edward for an hour."Carslie explained.

"Carslie my dad will be home in about an hour. He will be worried. I have to go home."I protested.

"Bella you can call him. Don't worry."Edward assured me.

I sank back in the bed I was sitting on. "Edward can you bring me my backpack. I can't reach it. If I'm going to be stuck here for an hour I better do my homework. I'm just glad it's Friday. I am going to be exhausted tomorrow."

Edward brought me my backpack and I started working on my homework. If I got stuck on a problem Edward would help me. At 6:00 my cell rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was my dad. I picked it up. Carslie entered the phone as I answered.

"Hello" I said.

"Bella where are you?"Charlie questioned franticly.

"Dad calm down I'm at the hospital. I—"he didn't give me time to finish and cut me off.

"Bella why are you there? Did something happen? Are you hurt?"I could hear him grabbing his keys in the background.

"Dad remember those test you wanted me to have. The appointment was today. I told you this morning."I assured him.

Carslie held out his hand for the phone.

"Dad would like to speak with you."I handed the phone to Carslie who walked out of the room leaving me with Edward.

"Bella my father is going to keep you overnight for more tests."Edward informed me.

"Are you guys going to ruin my whole spring break? I was hoping to go camping."I said sarcastically.

Carslie walked in and shoved my phone in my backpack. Edward put away my finished homework and Carslie unhooked me from the machine. He then had me walk out to the hall and put me in a wheelchair. I insisted that I could walk but Edward dazzled me into the wheelchair. They walked me down to radiology. Carslie had me drink some foul smelling stuff and lay down on an uncomfortable bed. Edward said they were doing a CAT scan of my head and abdomen. After that they took me down a couple more doors and did some x-rays. We went back to my room and Edward sat with me while Carslie look at the scans on a computer.

"Edward I'm starving can you please go get me something to eat I haven't ate in 7 hours."I requested.

Edward was about to leave but Carslie walked in with a sorrowful face. "Bella I found something on your scans. We have to do surgery. You might have cancer and we need to do a biopsy. We found 3 tumors. I have informed your father and my family. They are on their way."

I felt like he had just hit me with a brick. Cancer. I was too young for cancer. "Where?"

"One is in the brain. One is on your stomach. And one is on your liver. They may or may not be cancer. We have to do more tests to be sure."He replied sadly.

"How much does the family know?"I inquired.

"Nothing. I just told them it was urgent and to get down here."He said.

Just then my family entered followed by my father. I jumped up and hugged them tears coming to my eyes.

"I might have cancer."I sobbed into Esme's shoulder.

Edward and my father look like they were about to fall over. I went over to Edward and hugged him hoping to comfort him. It didn't work. Carslie told my family what he had told me and Charlie agreed to sign the papers. Carslie also hooked me up to an IV and heart monitor.

"You can't eat because of the anesthesia but your blood sugar is low. The heart monitor is just a precaution."Carslie explained.

I didn't care I just sank into the bed and cried. Emmett tried to cheer everybody up with jokes but it didn't work. Jasper was so upset that he didn't make any attempt to calm everyone. I fell asleep around 8:00 from exhaustion. Edward was stroking my face and Alice was rubbing my back. The rest of my family was still not over the shock and was somewhere in the room. Charlie was sitting in the corner when I passed out.

I don't know how long I was out but I was in a lot of pain when I woke up. I sat up and realized I was alone. I tried to get out of bed but I was stuck by cords. I looked out the window and saw the sun high in the sky. I looked at the clock and saw it was 1:00pm. I looked up when I saw the door open. A nurse walked in.

"Well hello sweetie. You've been out for a while. I'll send the doc in."She said.

She hurried out of the room and soon after Carslie came in followed by Edward and Charlie. Carslie came over and looked at some records.

"How do you feel Bella?"He questioned.

"I'm in pain. My stomach is killing me and I got a major headache. Add that to not eating for over 24 hours and you get me."I replied sarcastically.

He gave me a weak smile. "Well that's normal. If you feel up to it I can send the rest of the family in. It will be about a month before we get all the test results back and about 4 days till you go home."

"Send the family in. I want to do something for spring break so Alice and I can plan a shopping trip for next weekend. And please Carslie I'm asking you this as a daughter, don't let anybody outside of the family know about this."

He nodded and soon after the family walked in and showered me in kisses.

* * *

I sat on my bed doing my homework when Alice leaped through the window. I jumped. It had been a month since the tests had been done and nobody had any answers yet. Edward and Jasper were on a hunting trip. Edward had given strict orders to make sure that I was watched every second of the day. After dinner I had convinced Esme to let me go up to my room to have some alone time. I was graduating in two weeks and nobody but the family ever found out about the tumors.

"Alice if you leave me alone I will go shopping with you this weekend. I have homework to do. It is hard enough with these memory issues without constant interruptions."I told her.

"Bella I'm not falling for that again. You remember what happened last time I left you alone."She said.

I had also had more balance problems. Last time Alice had left me alone I fell down the steps. Luckily I walked away with just bruises but Edward had yelled at Alice for a week and a half.

"Please Alice 2 shopping trips anywhere you choose."I bargained.

"Fine. But don't leave this room. I'll go wash your truck."She agreed.

Edward had also bought me a truck and I was not allowed to drive alone anymore. I now drove a Ford F150. After she left I went back to my homework. After about 5 minutes she came back to my window.

"Bella Emmett is about to do something really stupid and he is home alone. Can I leave you here for a few minutes?"Alice asked.

"Yeah my dad will be home in 5 minutes. Everything will be fine."I assured her.

She left and I was just about to go back to my homework when my phone rang. I reached into my backpack and retrieved it. It was Carslie.

"Hello Carslie" I greeted him.

"Bella you have cancer."He stated.

**

* * *

**

I know nothing about medical diseases or cancer so sorry if there is any wrong information. This is defiantly the longest chapter I have ever written. I wouldn't have written it but it was bugging me. I hope you like this story.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

He continued, "The good news is you don't have any kind of cancer in your abdomen. The bad news is you have terminal cancer. You have it in your brain. You also have skin cancer it can be treated but the brain cancer can't. If you come down to my house I can explain more."

I didn't care anymore. I just hung up my phone and took the battery out. I then flung the battery across the room. I threw my phone out the window. I then crawled in the darkest corner of my room and cried.

Charlie's POV

As I drove home my cell rang. It was Carslie.

"Hey Carslie."I greeted him.

"Charlie when you get home go directly up to Bella's room. Then bring her to my house. Can you do that?"He requested.

"Sure" I agreed.

"I'll see ya later."Carslie said.

I hung up the phone and pulled into the driveway. When I walked into the house it was quiet. I walked directly up to Bella's room. I found her in the corner crying. This wasn't the first time but it was the worst.

"Bella" I called.

She didn't answer.

"Bella" I tried again.

Still no answer.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Edward. He was supposed to be on his way back from a camping trip. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello" He said.

"Edward when are you going to get to Forks? Bella is in a half cationic state. All she does is murmur words that I can't understand. When I got home a few minutes ago she was like this."I told him.

"I just entered the town limits so soon."He assured me.

I hung up the phone and walked closer to Bella. I knelt down by her but she didn't move. I held her hand but she didn't acknowledge I was there. After about five minutes I heard someone running up the stairs. Soon after Edward and Jasper entered. I got out of the way and Edward walked up to Bella. He pulled her into his lap and started humming. She soon fell asleep and Edward carried her out to his car. Jasper drove I sat in the passenger seat an Edward and Bella sat in the back. I had never been to the Cullen house and I was terrified. After about 13 minutes of speeding we pulled into the forest. A few more minutes after that and we drove up to a huge house. We all walked in the house with Edward carrying Bella. Edward sat on the couch with Bella in his lap. I sat next to him and the rest of the family scattered throughout the living room. Carslie was the only one who didn't sit.

"I hate telling you all of this. I already called Bella and told her…This is absolutely horrible…Bella…She…The… Bella has terminal cancer." he stuttered struggling to find words.

EPOV

Those words hit me like a brick wall. No wonder Bella was near cationic when Charlie found her. My Bella was dying. Carslie spoke some more but I didn't listen. I just held Bella closer. I would do anything to save her. I would even change her if I had to. She would not die. I would not allow that. We could fake a car accident. Then we could move out of Forks and never look back.

_Edward. Stop thinking like that. You do not need to plan her death. There are treatment options. Have you even been listening?_ Alice yelled at me in her thoughts.

I felt someone touch my shoulder but I didn't acknowledge them. All that mattered now was my Bella. Somebody tried to take her out of my arms but I just held her closer. Then I felt myself go airborne but I didn't care. Before I knew it I was on the bed in my room. We had put it in there for Bella. I continued to hold Bella. I don't know how long we sat there. But soon after Alice came prancing into my room.

"Edward time to get Bella up for school. You've been sitting up here for 12 hours with her. She can't miss any school."Alice informed me.

I kissed Bella and she opened her eyes. She looked at me then at Alice. Alice handed her some clothes that I didn't even know she owned. They were jogging pants a hoodie and a plain white t-shirt. Alice was never that simple. Bella got up and got dressed. We walked down the stairs together.

"Bro you come out of that coma you were in last night. Jasper tried to pick up Bella and you nearly squeezed her to death. I had to carry both of you up to your room."Emmett said as we walked into the kitchen to feed Bella breakfast.

I glared at him and continued walking. The day passed quickly. Neither Bella nor I paid attention. When we got back to my house we had to talk about treatment options. Alice decided to fill us in on everything Carslie had said.

"Bella has brain cancer which is untreatable and incurable. Carslie could do surgery but she most likely wouldn't make it out alive. She also has skin cancer which is treatable with chemo. Chemo might help the brain but it's unlikely."Alice informed us.

Bella didn't say anything. She just sat there. She was going to die. That was going to happen. No doubt about it.

"I'll do chemo after graduation."Bella spoke for the first time that day, "I don't want to graduate hairless. So we can start after graduation."

Everyone in the room including me stared at Bella shocked. She sounded like Bella. The Bella I knew before all this happened. Not the Bella who sat in her room and cry but my Bella. I took her hand and squeezed it gently.

I sat in my chair anxiously. It was graduation and the diplomas had just been handed out. Bella sat a few rows behind me. The past two weeks Bella had gone back to normal. She started working again and smiled more. The person on stage was giving a speech then we would get to throw our caps. After graduation I was planning on taking Bella out to dinner and proposing. Tomorrow she would be getting her first chemo treatment. As soon as graduation was over I found Bella. We went back to my house and changed. When Bella walked down the stairs she looked stunning. She was wearing my favorite color. Blue. The dress had short sleeves and hung down to her knees. It was covered in sparkly swirls. I took her hand and we walked out of the house. When we got to the restaurant we were seated immediately. After Bella had eaten I ordered her a chocolate desert cake. When she wasn't looking I slid the ring on top. Right as she was about to eat she saw the ring. He face had a puzzled look.

"Will you marry me Isabella Marie Swan?"

**People keep telling me to go into more detail and make it longer. I'm trying. **


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

"Edward I want to but I can't. I have too much to worry about right now and marriage is not very high on the list. I have to worry about my health. I'm starting collage online in a week. Besides I can barely walk barefoot and you expect me to be able to walk down the aisle in heels. I can't do it right now Edward. I'm sorry."I told him sadly, "Trust me I would love to be your wife but I just can't worry about that right now."

"Please Bella. I want to be with you for eternity."Edward begged.

"Edward I'll marry you on one condition. We just run off to Vegas."I bargained.

"Alright. Tomorrow you will go to the doctors. I will pick you up there and then we head to Vegas."Edward suggested.

"Sounds good."I agreed.

Edward slid the ring on my finger and I was instantly happy. I ate my cake and Edward drove me home.

"Hey Edward please don't tell your family till after we're married."I requested.

"Ok I'll tell Alice to keep her trap shut."Edward said.

The rest of the drive was silent. When I got home I kissed Edward goodnight and hurried up to my room. I went into my closet and pulled out my duffle bag. I threw two pairs of jeans in it, two black t-shirts, and other necessary items. I then pulled out every dress I owned. I laid out the five dresses on my bed. I had two white ones. One was strapless and hung down to my ankles. It had no design. It was just plain. The other one was a halter top. It hung down to my knees and was a bit poufy at the bottom. I choose the second one. I put it in a dry cleaners bag and hung it up behind my door. I slid the duffle bag under my bed and put the rest of the dresses away. I looked at the clock. It was 10pm. I took a shower and climbed into bed. I was really tired. I was almost asleep when I felt some cold arms wrap around me. I rolled over and looked directly at Edward. He smiled and started humming my lullaby.

*****

I walked into the room with Edward and Carslie. Carslie had me sit in a reclining chair and put an IV in my arm. He hooked up a machine to the IV.

"Bella your meds will be given through iv. It might take an hour."Carslie explained. He walked out of the room and I turned to Edward.

"So how are we getting to Vegas?"I asked.

"I bought two plane tickets for the 2:00pm flight."He informed me.

"Does your family know?"I inquired.

"No. Although Alice is pretty pissed she doesn't get to plan a wedding."Edward replied.

"I can't wait to see how my dad reacts."I said.

"I know. It is going to be hilarious."Edward laughed.

I sank into the chair and took a nap. When Edward woke me up I was free from the machines. I stood up but stumbled and Edward had to catch me. We walked out to Edwards's car holding hands. When we passed the sign that said _now leaving Forks_ I was extremely happy. When Edward got on the freeway I didn't care about how fast he was going.

"Edward I was thinking that this could take three days. We go down today. We go sightseeing tomorrow. Get married at sunset tomorrow. Then we party."I suggested when we got on the free way.

Edward just nodded and smiled. I leaned back in my seat and looked out the window at the scenery. I soon fell asleep. When I woke up Edward was carrying me through the airport. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Hello sleeping beauty." he said.

He put me down and we walked through the airport. Security was a disaster. They got mad at Edward because he was carrying some medication that is injected by a needle. It was for emergency purposes. After arguing with the guard for 13 minutes Edward handed him a hundred dollar bill and he shut up. We finished passing through the airport and were soon on the plane. I found myself tired again. I fell asleep against Edward's shoulder. I woke again as we landed. I looked out and saw the Vegas strip. I smiled up at Edward. When we got off the plane Edward rented a red corvette convertible. He put the top down and we speed off towards the hotel. We arrived at the Platinum Hotel and Spa around 6pm. It was located not far from Las Vegas Boulevard. As soon as we got there Edward handed me a room service menu. I chose breadsticks,_**Mostaccioli**_, and Pepsi. He then took me downstairs and had me pampered. He got me a back massage, a foot massage, a facial, and got some time in a hot tub. When we got back to the hotel I was asleep the second my head hit the pillow. By the time I was asleep it was 10pm. I woke up the next morning around 9am. I got up and took a shower. Once I was dressed Edward took me out to breakfast. After breakfast we went to the M&M factory and got a picture with a giant M&M. We browsed around the mall for hours. At 1pm we headed back to the hotel and got lunch. We went swimming at the hotel. At 3pm I took an hour long nap. At 4pm we ate dinner then went back out to the strip. The sun was supposed to set at 8:30pm. We went shopping at the outlet center and I got new shoes to go with my wedding dress. I had forgot to grab some at home. We wandered in and out of most of the clothing store. I picked up clothes for everybody and myself. Alice would be happy. At 7pm we went back to the hotel again. I got dressed and put on a little bit of makeup. I also pulled my hair up. Before we walked out we stopped at the gift shop and bought flowers. We then headed to the Graceland Wedding Chapel. We got there at 8:13 pm. We walked in and Edward paid. When it came time we walked up to the minister holding hands. The vows flew by quickly. Then the time came.

"Isabella Swan do you take Edward Cullen to be your husband?"The minister asked.

"I do."I replied.

Edward slid a ring on my finger. We had bought the rings at the mall.

"Edward Cullen do you take Isabella Swan to be your wife?"The minister said.

"I do."Edward said in his velvety voice.

I slid the ring on Edwards's hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."The minister recited.

Edward kissed me with more passion than ever. After that we went out to the reception area and signed some papers. We then headed back to the hotel and I got on the clothes I had bought today. It was a shiny blue loose top and a jean mini skirt. I slid on the silver flats I had bought and headed for the casinos. We started off by going to the Luxor. We gambled inside till I spent $500. We then went to the nightclub portion of the hotel. Edward let me have 3 margaritas and loosened me up. We also did some serious dancing. We jumped from casino to casino spending hundreds of dollars. By the time we went back to the hotel we had spent $1138 and I had 5 margaritas and countless virgin margaritas. It was 4am when Edward and I entered the hotel. When we got back to the hotel Edward and I kissed again. But this time Edward didn't pull away. He picked me up and carried me to the bed. He didn't hesitate in taking my clothes off and I didn't hesitate taking his off. We made love till 5:30am when I fell asleep completely naked in Edwards's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and found Edward staring at me. I was tired and hung over.

"Time to get up sleeping beauty. You can sleep on the plane."Edward told me.

I crawled out of bed and Edward helped me get dressed. He walked me downstairs and had the car driven up to the door by the valet. I got in the car while Edward loaded the luggage. We had so much it looked like Alice went shopping. He then went in and paid for our stay. We got to the airport by 10am. Edward had to pay extra for all the luggage but we made it through security. On the plane I fell asleep on Edward's shoulder. When I woke up it was 2:47 in the afternoon. Edward smiled at me and I looked out the window. I saw that we were almost to the airport. I grabbed Edward's hand and looked up at him.

"Alice called while you were sleeping. She said that when we get back Carslie wants to examine you. So I was thinking we could go there first then we could tell Charlie what we did."Edward said.

"Sounds good."I agreed.

The plane started to land ending the conversation. Once we got off the plane we claimed our many bags of luggage. Edward retrieved his car and drove it to the door. We started loading the luggage and ended up stuffing his car. His trunk was completely full and we filled up half of his backseat. Once we loaded the luggage we took off towards home. The drive was silent. We couldn't think of anything to say. When we pulled up to the house I smiled.

"Emmett! Jasper! Alice!"Edward called.

They were outside in a moment.

"Bella lost control while shopping. Can you help us get it in the house?"Edward told them.

Alice came up to me and wrapped me in a huge hug. We then started carrying it into the house. 13 trips later it was all inside. The mound covered the entire couch. Alice looked at it and smiled. Carslie, Esme, and Rosalie then walked into the room.

"Where have you guys been? We've been so worried."Esme exclaimed while she hugged me.

I looked at Edward and he smiled.

"Edward and I… we… how am I going to say this… we sort of… got married."I stammered.

Everyone in the room became statues. Crap! I was hoping they would take the new better. Suddenly Edward and I were in a huge bear hug.

"Bout time you two tied the knot."Emmett hollered.

I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He put us down and we were embraced by Esme. Rosalie came over and kissed us both. Jasper came over and picked me up. He started spinning me around. Carslie just stared in shock.

"We went to Vegas which has great shopping."Edward told everyone.

"Well I have to examine Bella. You guys can sort through everything you brought home."Carslie said.

He took me too his office. When we entered he embraced me in a huge hug. He then started asking me questions about my health and the wedding. He looked over me. When he was done we walked to the living room. The room was destroyed. Piles of clothes laid everywhere. There were still a bunch of bags on the couch.

"Did a hurricane hit in here?"I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. Hurricane Alice."Emmett answered.

I laughed and went over the couch to help go through the piles. Edward stopped me.

"Charlie called me. He wants you home now. Alice can finish going through this. Your dad will kill me if I don't bring you home."Edward told me.

"He'll kill you anyways. You married me."I reminded him.

He laughed and we walked out of the house hand in hand. During the ride home I was trying to figure out how to break the news to my dad. I couldn't just flat out tell him that I got married. I'm only 18. I couldn't let Edward tell him either. He would have a restraining order put out on Edward. I could tell him that Edward and I ran off to Vegas. Maybe he could take the hint. I didn't have time to think about it further because we pulled up to my dad's house. I got out of the car and took a deep breath. I grabbed his hand and we walked in together. My dad stood up the second he saw us.

"Where have you been young lady?"He hollered.

"We ran off to Vegas."I said quietly.

Charlie grabbed my left hand and pulled it toward him roughly. He looked at it and steam came out of his ears.

"Get up to your room now! Edward I don't ever want to see you again!"Charlie yelled.

"I'm 18. I can do what I want. I want Edward. There is nothing you can do about it."I countered.

"Bella your sick. I don't want to lose you sooner than I have to."Charlie broke down.

"Dad you will still be able to see me. I… I love Edward. Can't you see that?"I started to cry.

"I'm sorry Bella. I… I… please don't leave me."Charlie begged.

"Edward and I are going to get a house of our own. But don't worry I am not going to leave you."I told Charlie.

I grabbed Charlie in a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I then went up to my room with Edward following me. I went to my computer and started looking at houses in the area. There was a really nice one on the edge of town. It was a two story. It was white and had a wraparound porch. It had two bedrooms. It was perfect except for the price. It was $139,000. I was about to close it out when Edward stopped me.

"I can pay for it."He told me.

I smiled at him and wrote down the address and phone number. I called them and scheduled an open house.

*****

I walked up the porch steps. The house was gorgeous and I hadn't even seen the inside yet. A real estate agent was waiting by the door for us.

"Hi I'm Sarah."She said as she shook our hands.

She led us through the door way to a beautiful foyer. A glass chandelier hung over head. Directly in front of us was a winding staircase. She led us to the right which was a living room with a bay window. I could put Edwards's piano by the window. She then led us to the left which was a gorgeous kitchen. She led us to the left again and we found ourselves in the dining room. We took another left and were back in the foyer. I loved the circular layout of the first floor. She led us up the staircase and we were faced with a long hallway. She opened the door directly to the right and I found us on a steel balcony. It looked directly over the living room. I hadn't notice it when we walked through the living room. We walked out of that room and went to the room directly across the hall. It was a bathroom. It was painted blue and it looked like and ocean kingdom. We walked down the hall and opened the next door on the right. It was a bedroom. It was medium sized. It had gray walls and would be perfect for anybody. Across from that was a huge picture window. At the end of the hall was another door. I opened it and was shocked. A gorgeous room was in front of me. Directly to my right was the master bathroom with a hot tub. To my left was a huge walk in closet. Alice would have fun in there. There was a small raised platform in front of the huge window perfect for a bed. The walls were painted gold and it had an off white carpet unlike the rest of the cherry hardwood that covered the house. A small red curtain stood between where I was and most of the room.

"Oh Edward we have to buy this place. It is perfect. Think about how much fun Alice and Esme would have decorating. Please Edward I love it. We don't have to deal with neighbors and we are in the middle of the woods so we could go hiking whenever we want. Please Edward I love this house as much as I love you."I begged.

"Bella I didn't need to hear a speech. If you want the house it's yours." He replied.

I turned to the sales lady, "We'll take it."

She led us back downstairs and we signed some papers. When she started talking about payment options Edward pulled his checkbook out and paid in full. The sales lady was shocked. After she left I sat on the steps and called Alice.

"Hello" She said.

"Hey Alice."I replied.

"What do you need Bella?"Alice asked.

"Edward and I just bought a house and I was wondering if you and Esme could decorate it." I told her.

I had to pull the phone away from my ear because she started squealing in joy.

"I'll be over right away with the family and my laptop. The house will be ready to live in by tomorrow."She said.

I told her the address and 13 minutes later they were standing on the porch. Alice fell in love with the house and I showed her where I wanted the piano. They made Edward and I leave saying that they wanted to surprise us. Edward drove me home and I kissed him goodnight. I ate a quick dinner and went to bed. I was really tired.

*****

Edward and I drove up the short forest driveway towards the house. Once there we went inside. I smelled something delicious. I was astonished. Alice had somehow made the house even more magical. She had put a small chest in the foyer with hooks directly above it for coats. I went to the living room and was even more astonished. The piano was exactly where I wanted it. Across from the fireplace was a loveseat with an end table at each end. Each table had a small red candle on it. She had put a red rug on the floor that fit in perfectly. She put a huge painting on the far wall. It was extremely simple yet elegant. We walked to the kitchen. There I found the source of the smell. Esme was standing over the stove making cookies. I ran up and hugged her. Aside from pots and pans nothing had changed in the kitchen. We went to the dining room and I found an antique dinning set. It was an oval table with 8 chairs around it. We then headed up the stairs. We headed to the room on the right. Inside I found Emmett and Jasper playing video games. A huge couch had been put in there along with a huge plasma television and multiple game systems. We left that room and went to the bedroom next to it. A wrought iron bed had been put by the window. A small chest sat at the foot of the bed. Along the far right wall I found a TV. I assumed the dresser was in the closet. We left that room and headed to the master bedroom. I found Alice in the closet. I walked into the main part. They had put a bed on the platform. The bed had a canopy and looked like it belonged to a princess. There was a small antique desk on the far right wall. On the far left wall was a loveseat.

"Thank you Alice it's gorgeous."I told Alice over my shoulder.

I suddenly felt dizzy and sat on the couch. I put my head in my hands. Edward came over and started rubbing my back. I leaned against him and soon fell asleep.

**Really long chapter. Compared to what I usually write this is a novel. Hope you like it. If you can tell me what my favorite number is and how many times I use it in this story I will send you a part of the next chapter early. Hint: use your math skills.**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. I had been diagnosed with cancer last June. It was now exactly 1 year later and I was feeling like crap. I had my good days and my bad days. Today the boys were out hunting and Carslie was at the hospital. Esme was redecorating the living room at the Cullen house and Alice was shopping in Seattle. It took a lot of begging to be left home alone. I got dizzy spells a lot but I wouldn't let Edward know. I had given up on chemo a month ago because all it did was make me feel worse. When I reached the top of the steps another dizzy spell hit me. I went into the game room and sat on the couch. I don't know how long I sat there but I had to get up to answer the phone. I went to my bedroom and grabbed the phone.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey sweetie. How are you?"It was Edwards's velvet voice.

"Fine" I replied.

"Just called to check on you. By the way we will take longer than planned. The bear problem is bigger than expected." He informed me.

"Oh that's fine. You can have all the fun you want. I love you. Bye." I told him.

I hung up the phone and another dizzy spell hit me. They were never this close together. This one was the strongest yet. I tried to reach out and grab something but there was nothing to grab. I crumpled to the ground. I suddenly couldn't breathe. I then realized I still had the phone in my hand. I started to dial Esme's number but 3 numbers from the end I passed out.

Alice POV

I walked up to Bella's house. While I was in Seattle I had picked up a really cute outfit for Bella. I also wanted to check on her. The second I walked into the house I knew something was wrong. I ran up to Bella's room and found her lying unconscious on the ground with the phone in her hand. I ran over and glanced at the phone. She was trying to call Esme. Based on the amount of time the phone was on she had been unconscious for 3 hours. I picked her up and carried her to her bed. Once she was in bed I called Carslie.

"Hello" I said.

"Alice hey! How are you doing?" He greeted.

"You need to get to Bella's house now! When I got here she was lying unconscious on the floor."I explained.

"I'm clocking out now."He replied.

I hung up the phone and called Edward.

"Hello."I said again.

"Hey Alice! How are you doing?" He greeted.

"You need to get to Bella's house now! When I got here she was lying unconscious on the floor."I explained.

"Call Carslie."He ordered. I heard him running in the background.

"I already did. I just got off the phone with him."I said. I heard Carslie enter the house, "He's here I got to go."

I hung up the phone and turned around as Carslie entered the room. He ran over to Bella and started examining her. I left the room and gave him space. I went down to the kitchen and called Esme. I had the same conversation with her as I did the other two. I would've contacted Rosalie but she had disappeared two days ago saying she needed space. I looked up as Esme entered the house. We sat on the couch waiting for Carslie and Edward. An hour later Edward stormed in the house followed by Jasper and Emmitt. I then saw Rosalie enter. She was home. Just then Carslie walked down the stairs. We all looked in his direction. He ran his hand through his hair.

"The cancer caused her to have a stroke. She may also have Pneumonia but we wont know till she wakes up. If she wakes up." He said then mumbled, "I should have insisted she continue the chemo."

EPOV

Bella my poor Bella. I got up and darted up the stairs. I found her on our bed she was hooked up to oxygen. I went over and took her hand. I sat down and cried.


	6. Chapter 6

**I changed something in the last chapter. If you don't read the change, this won't make much sense.**

EPOV

I don't know how long I sat by her side. It could've been minutes or weeks. But all I did was cry tearlessly. The family tried to comfort me. They were unsuccessful. Carslie came in and checked on Bella every hour. He didn't see her improving at all. Then one day while everyone was out Bella started shaking. I held her down and she stopped. She felt warmer than usual. I took her temperature. It was 101.3. Her breathing speed up. I was still holding her hand. Carslie had put her on hospice so all he did now was try to make her comfortable. I felt her hand squeeze mine. That was the most life we had seen out of her since she passed out. I looked down at her. She had he brown eyes open. I smiled.

BPOV

When I opened my eyes I was looking at Edward. He was staring at the wall. I squeezed his hand to get his attention. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back. I tried to sit up but couldn't. Taking the hint Edward sat me up. At that exact moment Alice danced into the room. She smiled at me. Seconds later the rest of the family entered. Carslie came directly over to me.

"How do you feel Bella?" He asked as he took my pulse.

I tried to say something but no sound came out of my mouth. I tried again. Still nothing. I looked up and all of my family had looks of horror on their faces. Was I mute because of how long I was out?

"I don't know Bella."Edward said.

Did Edward just read my thoughts?

"Yes Bella somehow I am reading your mind." He answered, "I guess I will just have to translate till you can speak again."

This was going to suck. I wanted my thoughts to be mine. Not Edward's. How on earth was I going to live with him in my head? He would kill me if he heard half the stuff I thought. Edward can you please send Alice over here with a piece of paper and a pen? Then I need you to leave hearing range.

"Why Bella?"He asked.

You look like you haven't hunted in weeks. If you love me you will got hunt out of hearing range.

"Fine" He mumbled.

Once Edward was out of hearing range Alice came over with a piece of paper.

_Alice I need to ask you guys of a strange favor. I need to see Emmett and Jasper naked._

"You better have a good reason for that." She said after she said what I wrote her.

_I'm going to teach Edward a lesson._

She grinned evilly, "Carslie, Esme, and Rosalie I need you guys to leave the room. Jasper, Emmett I need you guys to get naked."

They did as they were told. I forced myself to remember every little detail of Emmett and Jasper's bodies. It was torture but it was worth it. Once they were dressed everyone came back into the room.

"I need you guys to think about something other than that. Bella is going to teach Edward a lesson and we all need to come up with a logical thought. If we do this Edward will only read our minds when necessary. He will be back here in 2 seconds so think." Alice told the family.

2 seconds later Edward answered the room. I forced a picture of Emmett, Jasper, and myself into my head. I tweaked it a little bit so it looked like we were having a three way. Edward cringed. Payback is a bitch Edward. That was for all the time you took advantage of your gift to trick others.

"Bella please get that image out of your head."Edward begged.

On one condition, you stop reading everyone's minds unless necessary.

"I promise. Just please get that image out of your head."Edward agreed.

I let my mind wander to Edward naked. Edward straitened up and turned to Alice.

"What have you done to Bella? Do you have any idea what she was thinking? She was picturing her, Jasper, and Emmett having a three way." He hollered at her.

I let the image float back into my mind and Edward cringed again. It was my idea Edward.

"Listen I understand that you guys are a bunch of crazy teenagers but I need to examine Bella. So if you would please leave except for Edward and Bella get that image out of your head."Carslie cut in.

I let my mind float back to Edward naked and he relaxed again. I then pictured me naked and everyone burst out laughing. I looked over and saw that Edward had gotten hard. I too started laughing a weird donkey laugh. Esme whistled and calmed them down. She forced them all out of the room except for Edward.

"So Bella how do you feel?"Carslie asked again.

I feel like crap. I can't talk. Mr. Protective won't let me out of bed. I have been out for god knows how long and you just expect me to sit here and die. Why is everybody in this family so pigheaded? I understand that you all want to protect me but if I am going to become one of you which I will, I want to have some fun before I die. But no my Eddie here won't let me. Edward translated mimicking my voice perfectly. Was there anything this boy couldn't do?

"Bella we just care about you. You do understand that right?"Carslie looked concerned.

Think about it this way Carslie. You passion is the hospital, my passion is danger. Your passion attracts you. Danger no trouble attracts me so it's my passion. Now imagine not being allowed to go to the hospital. Edward translated again. Carslie ignored me this time and examined me. He took my blood pressure, temperature, and listened very carefully to my breathing.

"Bella do you remember if before you passed out? Did you get dizzy occasionally?"Carslie asked.

I nodded. I was damned if I was going to be dependent on Edward.

"Why didn't you tell us? Did you know that they were minor stokes and that we could've come home to you dead by one?"He looked hurt as he asked.

Like I said earlier you guys worry too much. Give me some room to be me and maybe I'll trust you more. Edward translated.

"Bella you have to tell us stuff like that with your condition." He was defiantly worried.

I know. Edward translated again.

"Alright Bella you can get out of bed but take it easy. You have Pneumonia."Carslie told me.

I climbed out of bed and Alice came in to try to get my voice back.

We spent the next two weeks trying to get my voice back. The Pneumonia cleared up. Then one day I was alone in my bedroom Edward and Esme were discussing what to do if my voice didn't come back and whether or not to change me. The phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hey Bella I knew you would answer the phone. We are going to go shopping."She told me.

"No" I croaked. That was the first word I had spoken in two weeks.

Edward was in the room in an instant. "You spoke!" He exclaimed.

I smiled and tried a phrase, "I love you."It came out as a squeak.

He gave me a hug, "Don't strain yourself. But don't worry you'll be speaking in no time."

I gave him a kiss and he did some more voice exercises with me. We would practice and make progress. What was unknown though was my future.


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

I bent over in pain and Edward caught me. I had been getting bouts of pain that varied in intensity. He sat me down and I started crying. My tears hit the floor and Edward started crying. He was so helpless.

I closed the laptop and looked out the window. It had been 2 months since the fainting incident and I was almost done with the class I was taking online. The pain was under control. My phone vibrated and I took it out of my purse.

"Hello" I said.

"Hello, is this Ms. Bella Cullen?"A voice said.

"Yes who are you?"I questioned quietly. Esme was in the kitchen on babysitting duty. Edward was out hunting.

"I am Dr. Mclarty. I heard that you have cancer. I believe I can help."He told me.

"How can you help me? I'm terminal."I said curiously.

"I am in charge of a medical research study. You are the prime candidate for the experimental treatment." He informed me.

"I can come meet you today. Where should we meet?"I told him.

"How about we meet at the hospital." he suggested.

"That won't work how about we meet at the diner and we can go there after 3pm."Carslie was at the hospital and would flip if he knew I was part of an experiment.

"Sounds good when should we meet?"He agreed.

"Give me half an hour."I said and then hung up. I then dialed Emmett's cell, "Emmett I need you to do something really stupid so that Esme has to go home." He always helped me break out of the house.

"Will do." he assured me.

I hung up the phone and waited. It wasn't long before Esme came up to my room and knocked.

"Sweetie I have to go home. Emmett is trying to by a baby off the internet."She told me.

"I'll be fine."I said.

She left the room and ran towards home. As soon as she was out of ear shot I grabbed my oxygen which I now wore 24/7 and headed down to my car. Once I was in I drove off. I got to the diner 5 minutes late but the doctor waited. I walked straight up to him and held out my hand. We sat down and ordered lunch. After lunch we headed to the hospital. I drove my truck. We got to the hospital at 3:30pm. That's when Edward called me. I sat in the car and picked up the phone.

"Hey Edward."I said sweetly.

"Bella where are you now? Esme called me. Trust me Emmett is in trouble for helping you."Edward hollered.

"Trust me you'll thank me later."I said then hung up the phone. I then turned my phone off so he couldn't track me like he did last time I ran off.

I walked inside the hospital and the doc took me into an exam room. After the exam I made an appointment. He gave me a pill to take daily and sent me home. When I got home the entire family was sitting on the porch. Crap! I climbed out of the car and Edward stormed up to me. Rosalie lifted the hood of my truck.

"What are you doing to my truck Rosalie?"I asked franticly.

"I am making it so you can't drive it."She responded coolly.

"No not my truck cant you guys trust me. I'm doing something that will be better in the long run. Just don't hurt my truck."I hollered as I crumpled to the ground crying.

I felt Edward pick me up off the ground. I shook him off and stormed upstairs. I locked Edward out of the bedroom. I took my pill and curled up in bed. I fell asleep very angry. When I woke up it was 9am. I had slept for 15 hours. I took my pill and went downstairs. I ignored the family and made toast. After breakfast I went back upstairs and did my schooling. Edward tried to get me to let him in but I refused. He finally gave up. I heard a loud crash and looked up to see that Emmett had knocked the door down.

"Emmett I'm naked what was that for?"I screamed at him desperately climbing under the blankets.

"Bella I didn't want to do it but Edward threatened my Jeep." he said as he walked out of the room. I ignored him when Edward came in. When he tried to wrap his arms around me I pushed him away. I refused to even look at him. He eventually left me alone and reattached my door. I went downstairs again at 6pm to make dinner but the Cullen's surrounded me.

"Bella I've been trying to tell you all day I had Rosalie fix your car. Can you please forgive me?"Edward said as he tried to dazzle me.

"Not if you don't stop trying to dazzle me."I told him as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Bella I have talked to Carslie and we decided that you can leave the house for 5 hours a week. So please stop having Emmett break the law. He does enough of that without your help."Edward told me.

I opened my eyes and gave him a hug. I then went in the kitchen and Esme helped me make spaghetti. That night I let Edward snuggle with me in bed.

I walked into the hospital excitedly. Today would be my first experimental treatment. When I walked in the doctor started by asking a lot of questions. He then pulled out a small syringe. It had a clear liquid in it. He injected it in my arm and sent me home. When I walked out I felt great. When I got home I ran into Edward's arms. I then called Alice.

"Alice can we please go to the mall I heard they have a big sale."I told her quickly.

15 minutes later we were in her Porsche headed to the mall. Edward and Jasper were in the backseat.

"So Bella what's up with the sudden burst of energy?"Edward asked.

"I don't know I just feel great." I responded.

When we got to the mall I tortured Edward with shopping. I continued with the treatment and went once a week. Every time I felt great. 2 months after I started the treatment I was taken off oxygen. And one year after the doctor looked me straight in the eye and spoke.

"Bella Cullen you are cancer free."

I jumped up and hugged him. I drove home and ran in to the house. Edward was playing Halo with Emmett. I turned off the game.

"Downstairs now. Family meeting you two. The rest of the family is already waiting."I told them sternly.

Once everyone was seated in the living room I started pacing trying to decide on how to tell them. "As you all know I have been very secretive and energetic this past year."I began, "I got a phone call. It told me about an experiment. I went along with it and started getting treated once a week. I went again today." I paused, "I'm cancer free."I finished.

Edward leaped up and grabbed me in a huge hug. "Is it true? Are you really healthy?"

"Edward I've been jumping around like crazy. Of course it's true."I told him.

The family surrounded me and I couldn't stop smiling. I went over to the phone and dialed the police station. My dad answered on the second ring.

"Chief Swan how may I help you?"He said plainly.

"Dad guess what, I'm cancer free."I hollered.

I heard him jump up and somebody came over to him and asked him if everything was ok. We talked for a few more minutes then hung up. I was going to have a long, healthy, and happy life.

**that's it. The end of the story. Hope you liked it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright people complained about unanswered questions so here is a summery.**

A few months after beating cancer Bella gets in a car crash. Edward changes her. Charlie thinks that she dies and Jacob commits suicide. She lives with the Cullen's for the rest of eternity.

**That's it. I will start writing another story soon.**


End file.
